Various types of track cleaning cars are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a track cleaning car that includes a floating plate compressibly engaging a cleaning pad with an extant rail track, the cleaning pad releasably attachable to a rotating disk disposed on a lower end of a driveshaft powered by a motor, said motor in operational communication with a control panel and a photomicroprocessor, which photomicroprocessor interrupts the motor when the track cleaning car is not in motion.